


Lost, Lost.

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Control, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Kirk, Pregnancy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Super Blood, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Khan被星聯艦隊圍攻，復仇號墜毀前，Khan將Jim跟孩子們一起送走。Spock到了醫院看到了思念的人，可是為什麼他身邊有孩子？而且散發著Omega的信息。Khan的屍體始終找不著，星聯一方面幫助Jim跟他的孩子，一方面又提防著他。誰教他隱瞞自己真實性別，又是敵人的妻子、敵人孩子的母親呢？Before the crash of USS Vengeance, Khan put Jim and their kids into escape ship. Spock look at the man he missed in the past 5 years... But why he is with kids? And Why he smells like an Omega? The Starfleet didn't find Khan's body. They help Jim and his kids , and also house arrest him. Because Jim hide his true gender and is now an enemy's wife and the mother of the enemy's kids.　本文有些描寫可能會令人不舒服，請慎入。Please read the tags before start read this work, thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cucucumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/gifts), [Herusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [迷失 lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496901) by [cucucumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucucumber/pseuds/cucucumber). 



> cucucumber太太開了頭，我來接續啦！  
> 也感謝Herusa太太wwww請享用～  
> 　  
> 更新日期不定，因為我真的有點忙QQ

Jim現在的頭髮很長。他的金色髮絲仍然柔軟，一如以往。Spock摸了摸伊人的髮絲，這觸感，這感覺……Spock幾乎無法控制自己，過去五年，他曾無數次想起Jim，他所認定的T'hy’la，那時他還以為Jim是個Alpha，他一定是哪裡出了狀況才會對一個Alpha有感覺，因此遲遲未敢告白。Spock沒想到的是，Jim竟然是一個Omega，活脫脫的Omega。

 

當Jim被Khan綁架時，他才二十七歲，現在，他三十二歲，身邊跟著四個孩子，還有兩個在他的腹中。

 

「What the hell！」Bones氣死了，「那個混帳把Jim變成一個生產工具！五年六個孩子？真是瘋了！他才三十二歲呀！如今已沒有人能在短短五年孕育六個孩子！」他歇斯底里，「我不敢想像，如果我們沒有找到Khan，沒有找到Jim，我不敢去計算他這一生可能會有多少個孩子！」

 

「一個Omega大約於十五歲性成熟，那時候開始發情期，開始能夠生育，一直到五十歲左右結束，所以……如果我們沒有找回Jim，從二十八歲開始計算到五十歲，Jim這一生至少會有二十二個孩子。」

 

「該死的！Spock！不用你提醒我！」

 

Spock拉起Jim的右手，看到了手腕上無數條用刀劃過的痕跡。Jim曾經想要了結自己！但無論如何他都活下來了。

 

「Spock，我想跟你談件事。」Bones說，「這裡不方便，我們到外面談談。」

 

Spock挑起眉頭，跟著醫生的腳步離開了這間房。

 

一直走到醫院外頭的花園。

 

「我想這裡很安全，是一個適合談話的所在，醫生。」

 

「Spock，我想跟你談談現在的情勢。」Bones正經地看著他，「你有沒有從Uhura那裡聽說過甚麼嗎？」

 

「我想你說的應該是艦隊對於Jim的處置與安排，是嗎？」

 

「廢話！」

 

「不樂觀，醫生，非常不樂觀。」Spock的語調帶著一點忿恨，醫生很確定他聽到了忿恨，「Uhura說，由於Jim隱瞞自己真實性別，加上他過去曾經依靠作弊通過小林丸號測試，艦隊那裡對於他的誠信非常感冒；加上，他被Khan擄走五年，被對方標記，他是對方的妻子，是對方的所有，並且也是對方兒女的母親……我的意思是，他們有98％的可能會把Jim軟禁，很有可能在他生下雙胞胎之後，替他把標記去除，以免後患；而鑒於先前你對於Khan血清的研究，擁有Khan血脈的Jim的孩子將有可能被當作實驗的對象。」

 

「天殺的，跟我猜測的一樣！」Bones搔了搔頭，「所以我極力爭取Jim的主治醫生，由於我是超級血清方面的權威，我也得到了領導權，我會盡我所能庇護Jim。你呢？Spock？」

 

Spock看著醫生憤怒的眼神，一時間說不出話。

 

 

 

在兩個好友離開病房後，Jim睜開雙眼。

 

他環顧四周，「又是個封閉的地方」他想。

 

過去五年，他一直待在一個封閉的空間內。首先，被Khan關在禁閉室，被他用手指強姦；後來，他在艦橋再度遭受Khan的侵犯，然而這次他迷失了自己，迷失在情慾的流動裡，他失了魂，也失了永久的自由。

 

他被標記了，被討厭的人狠狠咬了一口，被狠狠地注入對方的信息素，他週身散發出那個人的味道，他覺得好噁心，好想吐，可是他無法自己將那腺體挖出自己體內。

 

他的生殖腔被狠狠撞開，Alpha的結狠狠卡死在他的腔口，他被狠狠地灌入滾燙的精液，他的腿失去了知覺，他失去了支撐身體的力量。

 

他被抱回Khan的船艙，在那裡有他的枷鎖。

 

最後，他的孩子成了他永遠的枷鎖。

 

原本以為懷上孩子，Khan會對自己好一些，只要好一些，他就很感激了。可是沒有，雖然Khan不再對他暴力相向，可是他的精神折磨，令Jim每天都想自殺。

 

「這件藍色的衣服，很襯你的眼睛。」Khan將一件藍色的洋裝拿給Jim，Jim接了過去，無言地看著那件衣服。

 

「穿上去。」

 

「我……我不想再穿藍色了……」藍色，藍色，又是藍色！可不可以不要再給他藍色！

 

「我教你穿，你就穿，別讓我再說一遍。」Khan將Jim抵在牆上，用腳分開他的雙腿，一手探進未經發情體液或任何潤滑的Omega的後穴。

 

Jim吃痛皺眉，而Khan在他身體裡攪了攪後，退了出來。

 

「乖，聽話，我是你的Alpha，我要你做甚麼，你乖乖作就是了。」Khan搔了搔Jim柔軟的金髮，「來，你是我的甚麼？我要你做甚麼？說一遍。」

 

Jim咬了咬唇，勉強說道：「我……我是你的……Omega……你要我穿上這艦藍色的衣服。」

 

「這件衣服好看嗎？」

 

「很好看。」

 

「現在換給我看。」

 

Jim默默的在Khan眼前脫光衣服，將那件藍色洋裝換了上去。

 

Khan滿意地打量著他，將他拉到全身鏡前，在他耳邊吹氣低語：

 

「乖，來，再說一次，你是我的甚麼？」

 

「我……我是你的Omega……」

 

「乖，再說一次……」

 

「我是你的Omega……」

 

「再說一次……」

 

再說一次──

 

再說一次他就要發瘋！

 

Jim清楚知道，Khan只是想要羞辱他，他只是想要自己明白自己的身分──一個被他標記的Omega，一個懷有他孩子的，他所有的Omega……

 

他不再是星聯艦隊的上校，不再是一艘星艦的艦長，他只是一個被標記的，懷有身孕的，柔柔弱弱的Omega罷了……

 

這藍色，這噁心的藍色，他討厭藍色，討厭自己眼睛的顏色……


	2. Your Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦包設定lol  
> 昨天的草稿還有一半沒打出來  
> 先請享用XD

「我可以看看我的孩子嗎？為什麼你們不讓我見我的孩子？」

 

「陛下，您需要冷靜。」

 

「不要那樣叫我！」

 

「好的，Captain Kirk，您需要冷靜。」護士用他原本的職稱稱呼他，顯得格外諷刺。

 

「不！我不能！我是他們的父親，他們需要我！尤其是我最小的兒子，他需要母乳！」

 

「Captain Kirk，請冷靜──」

 

「教我如何冷靜？為什麼你們不讓我和我的孩子見面？你們這些惡魔！放開我！」數個護士一同壓制著他，不讓他動。

 

「Captain Kirk……如果你再不配合，我們就要施打鎮靜劑。」

 

Jim惡狠狠地看著他們，這些惡魔。

 

他想起了兒時，他是多麼想念母親，但媽媽不在身邊；他看見朋友有爸爸，但他，只有可怕的Uncle Frank。

 

「放開他吧！」McCoy走了進來，「我來處理就好，你們先出去吧！」

 

護士離開了病房。

 

「Jim，看看誰來看你了。」他身後站著一名穿著軍服的美麗的女性，Jim知道，那是Nyota。

 

「Jim，讓我們幫助你。」Uhura說，她的眼神非常誠懇，Jim知道，她一向誠心。

 

「Nyota，我很好，我真的很好，如果你們讓我見我的孩子。」

 

Bones告訴過他，當他們的逃生船墜毀，他的孩子被找到時受了不同程度的傷，需要被分開治療。

 

「Nyota，有沒有辦法讓他能夠見見孩子？」醫生說，「我們都瞭解Jim，我們也了解一個Omega母親對於孩子的牽掛，而且他現在懷有身孕，孕期的賀爾蒙會讓他陰晴不定。」

 

「我知道！」Uhura用眼神告訴醫生：「我們都是為了幫助他才再聚的，但你得讓我取信於這個體制之內！」

 

自從Jim被Khan抓走，企業號的成員各自分飛──Spock退居幕後，回到學院，除了研究的工作，他還擔任教授教書；McCoy也回到學院，擔任學院的醫學教授以及住院醫師並專注研究超級血清；Uhura申請到艦隊的偵查部工作，希望在這裡能夠尋找Khan的蹤跡；Sulu與Chekov則分別到其他星艦上服役；Scotty也回到學院教授輪機……

 

他們每年都會在「超級人類機密研討會」上再次聚集，此外，基本上不見面，只有偶爾的連絡。他們都必須面對自己的傷痛，關於失去Jim的傷痛……

 

當Jim被擄走，Uhura向Spock提出分手。她覺得無須多言，他們彼此都很清楚自己的心。

 

「Nyota，我很抱歉。」

 

「Never mind， Spock，我們都痛苦且受傷。讓我們向前行吧！即使這很困難。」

 

「謝謝你，Nyota。」

 

他們再次擁抱，然後勞燕分飛。

 

 

而今年，Uhura召開了一次緊急會議。他們發現了一個殖民星，上面的人口不多，至多一百。科技仍然在發展的狀態，卻有武力能夠擊退他們的星艦。據回報，他們偵測到復仇號的蹤跡。

 

「與該殖民星有所往來的商船表示，這是一個新興的國家，一個帝國，領袖叫作Khan Noonien Singh，他的配偶，也就是皇后叫James T. Singh，長公主叫Jamesina Singh，大王子叫Jamey Singh……」

 

「等等，what the fuck？他們在宇宙外面建立帝國而我們不知道？」

 

「這就是為何我們要進行五年任務，醫生。」Spock說。

 

「Ok，現在我們知道Khan是一國之君，就像他以前在地球的時候，但，為什麼？為什麼我們的艦長是皇后？」Scotty一臉疑惑。

 

McCoy禁聲。

 

「這是他們皇室的照片。」Uhura拿出她的PADD並且秀出一張照片。

 

照片正中間的黑髮男人是Khan，當然。而坐在他旁邊，身穿藍色華服，抱著一個嬰孩，另一隻手牽著一個金髮女孩，面無表情看著鏡頭的金髮人兒是Jim。

 

「What the hell……」

 

「是的，我們進行了一些研究，然後我們發現事實……Jim是Omega。」她看向醫生。

 

「Dammit！我是個醫生，不是個偵探好嗎？」

 

「你們是室友。」Spock說。

 

「所以？」McCoy完全不想讓他們知道是他幫助Jim隱藏真實的性別……

 

「Omega不能加入艦隊，你很清楚知道。」Spock繼續說。

 

「Hey！為何你不把Pike叫醒然後當面質問他？」McCoy現下討厭死這個尖耳怪，他可以想像當初Jim遭指控作弊時的心情。

 

「嘿！冷靜！Guys！我們不需要吵架，我們需要做的事情只有，找到Jim，他需要我們。」Uhura緩頰。

 

Scotty說：「但你剛剛才說，星聯可能希望透過外交手段……」

 

醫生怒道：「不！他一個人就殺了這麼多的人！絕對不能讓這些迂腐的官僚做出這種事情，說不定他們還希望把Jim當作和番的禮物，我不允許！」

 

「我正在努力。」Uhura說，「我正盡我最大的努力。」

 

 

幸好，星聯最後沒有要與他們建交的計畫，多虧了Uhura及Sarek的周旋。並且，由於Khan的挑釁，他們開戰了。

 

 

Khan節節敗退，在復仇號墜毀之前，他將妻子與孩子都安排進逃生船。「我會找到你們的。」他勾起Jim的下巴，親吻了他，「我會找到你們的！吾愛。」艙門關上，Jim知道他們被彈射出去。這麼久之後，他終於離開Khan了。

 

離他遠遠的，離開他的控制。

 

這麼久之後，他再次碰到了這些操縱的儀器。

 

他感到欣慰，並有一點點欣喜。

 

就帶著孩子逃離一切吧！帶著孩子，逃得遠遠地……

 

然而，他開心不久，因為他的逃生船被擊中，陷入危險之中。如果他的逃生船沒有被改造成有護盾，他們早已在宇宙中灰飛煙滅……Jim不由得流下冷汗。

 

最終，他們的逃生船還是出了狀況，最終墜落到地面。

 

Spock也在參戰的指揮官之列，他看到那個逃生船之後覺得有股似曾相識的感覺，然而在阻止射擊之前，逃生船已經被擊中。

 

當下，Spock感到非常恐懼。

 

他心中打了好幾次冷顫。

 

幸好，那艘逃生船沒有遭受太大傷害，雖然最終仍墜落地面。

 

由於傳送器壞掉，他們無法將所有人傳送上來，而他們傳過來的人剛好是Jim，抱著嬰兒、陷入昏迷、大腹便便的Jim。

 

而搜索的過程中，他們找到了剩下的三個孩子，他們竟然都無大礙，該說多虧了超級血清嗎？雖然無直接生命危險，卻也受了不同程度的傷，需要被隔開治療。

Spock在醫護室看著那個陷入昏迷的人，這不可能，為什麼他是Omega？他真的是一個Omega！

 

看到脖子後面的咬痕，Spock感到一陣心痛。

 

「為何會如此……」誰可以告訴他答案？

 

誰可以？

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊  
> 累了  
> 接下來  
> 大副要來了  
> 三角戀即將開展!?

「總之，不管Khan跟星聯有怎樣的仇恨恩怨，星聯還是把你當作一個國家的女主人看待，因此剛剛那些護士稱呼你陛下。」Nyota解釋，「我知道，這很Sucks，我知道，你不是自願委身於他的，但目前，我們都別無選擇。」

 

「我知道，我很清楚自己的狀況。」Jim深鎖眉頭，「雖然我是一國之母，但是星聯這樣做也不是款待一國嘉賓的樣子。我知道他們要甚麼，Nyota，我願意配合，作為交換，請把我的孩子還給我。還有，我希望能夠動腺體手術。」

 

「Jim，你……」

 

「Bones，我知道我要甚麼。」Jim眼神堅定，「我知道自己的預產期是一個月之後，等我生產完，我要立刻動手術。」他一秒也不想浪費。

 

「其實你不提出這個要求，艦隊也會幫你動這個手術。」Nyota說，「你清楚為什麼。」

 

Jim當然清楚為什麼。那些傢伙表面上把他當作嘉賓，實際上還是當作俘虜。一個被標記的Omega會照著Alpha的意願做事，他們不能冒這樣的風險。

 

「那樣很好，我希望可以立即做這個手術。作為交換，我要我的孩子。」

 

「Jim，你知道我們希望的就是你的安全，還有你能夠幸福。」Nyota說，「Jim……」

 

「Nyota，我們都知道讓我幸福的方式是讓我跟我的孩子在一起。」

 

她嘆了口氣，「Never mind，我會盡力的。」說完，她向Jim說了再見，便先離去了。

 

McCoy想要跟他再說些甚麼，Jim卻只是冷冷地看著四周的牆壁。

 

「我不喜歡封閉的空間，但我沒有選擇的餘地，對吧？」

 

「Jim，至少現在不能。」

 

「我理解，Bones，我理解。」他們怕我跑了，他們怕Khan，「Just please，Bones，拜託，拜託你幫助我的孩子，他們是無辜的，不要讓他們成為……」白老鼠。

 

「Jim，I’ll do my best，我保證。」

 

「Okay。」

 

McCoy知道Jim並沒有洩下心防，他知道Jim不會相信他們，即便是他，Jim最好的朋友。

 

「Bones。」

 

「Jim？」醫生看著Jim。

 

「Bones，我們開誠布公地說吧！如果我提供一些消息，他們會還我孩子嗎？」

 

醫生有些心疼，「Well，我不知道。Jim，我知道這對你很難受，但你不必做這些，你甚至不必做腺體手術，那是一個痛苦的過程，一個Omega離開他的Alpha……」

 

「你認為我喜歡這樣嗎？你認為我想要這樣嗎？Bones！我不喜歡那個狗娘養的！但我能怎麼辦？我只能用盡一切辦法來保護你，保護我的船員……但……我被他標記了，我迷失了自己，我被他打了一劑催情針並且進入發情期……他，強要了我。」

 

「Jim，我很抱歉。」

 

「Bones，我告訴你這些狗屎事因為我認為你瞭解我。Dammit man！我不想要被我不喜歡的Alpha標記，我不想要當一個Omega，又柔又軟又脆弱。Pike給了我機會，Pike對我而言是一個如同父親的人，但……那個混蛋殺了他。他把Pike從我身邊奪走……他把我變成一個生育機器，一個洩慾玩具，他的私人奴隸，Fuck！」

 

McCoy無語。

 

「我不想成為一個父親，但你看看我，我是四個孩子的爸爸，還有兩個孩子即將出世。我確實討厭他們的生父，但我是真心愛著他們。我從小就沒有與母親生活在一起，她不在我身邊，我與混帳Frank生活在一起，這真的Sucks，所以，我要我的孩子，他們需要我。」

 

McCoy覺得他在Jim的眼睛裡面看到了甚麼。

 

他沒有說話。然而，他知道，Jim陷入一種恐慌，孩子被奪走，讓他想起了過往被虐待的經歷，語Khan在一起，Jim一樣不好過。McCoy認為自己應該讓一個心理醫師過來，因為他的金髮好友可能陷入了某種過往的傷痕，甚至可能有PTSD……

 

「Jim，」醫生想握住Jim的手，但Jim幾乎是迅速抽出。

 

「不！」他叫道。

 

「Jim，我不是──」

 

「不，Bones，不是你的錯，他，他不讓任何人碰我，也不讓我碰任何人，如果有人碰了我，即使只是不小心擦肩，他都會殺了那個人，然後懲罰我……」Jim閉上他的雙眼，「Bones，抱歉，我……我很害怕……」

 

「It’s ok，沒事了，Jim，沒事了……」McCoy無法想像Jim這五年間過的是怎樣的生活，他很心痛。

 

「Jim，」他還想說些甚麼，他的PADD卻突然有訊息進來。醫生看了看，嘆了口氣，「Jim，我需要跟艦隊談一下事情，我希望你的願望能夠快點實現，我回來之前，不要想太多，好嗎？」

 

Jim點了點頭。


	4. Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut  
> 類孕肉  
> 我變態

4.

McCoy離開病房，Jim低下頭，陷入沉思。

 

他很不想，可是，他沒辦法。他知道Khan沒有死，他還活著，該死的標記bond。Jim痛恨這個bond，他完全不想感覺到Khan，他一定要break這個bond，他一定要動腺體手術。然而，懷孕讓他無法立刻就做這個手術。

 

「我會找到你的，親愛的。」Khan親吻了Jim並將逃生船送出復仇號外。

 

Jim好怕，好怕Khan馬上就找到他。他不要，他絕對不要再回到那個變態的身邊。他要自己過生活，他要跟孩子一起，過自己的生活……

 

Jim感到頭痛、身體痛並噁心想吐，他閉上了雙眼，默默忍著。

 

這五年來，他過著戰戰兢兢的生活。

 

他害怕被人觸碰，更害怕自己觸碰到別人，害那人丟失性命。這事發生在他生下第一胎之後，Khan把他帶到一個克林貢奴隸販賣場去，要他挑選一個僕人作貼身近侍。

 

Jim痛恨奴隸制度，他根本不想要僕人，他也不想到這樣的地方來，然而，Khan堅持要他一同下船，他也只好跟著。

 

那時一名克林貢奴隸主看到他，以為Khan要賣掉他，便摸了他的手一下，誰知道Khan馬上就掐爆了那個克林貢人的頭顱。Jim看到眼前的景像，不由得頭暈起來，在他弄清楚狀況前，就已經被帶回復仇號上。

 

Khan將他摔在床上。

 

「嗚……」Jim被摔痛了。

 

「你知不知道自己犯了甚麼錯？」

 

「甚麼？」

 

「你知道自己犯了甚麼錯嗎？」

 

「你在說甚麼？我不懂。」

 

「最後一次，知道自己錯在哪嗎？」

 

「我沒做錯任何事啊！」

 

「狡辯！」

 

說完，Khan便解開自己的腰帶，網Jim身上抽了一下。

 

「啊！痛……」Jim害怕地蜷縮在一旁，他真的不知道自己做了甚麼錯事，需要被這樣懲罰，「求求你，不要，不要……」

 

「不知道自己錯在哪，就要被懲罰。」

 

Khan將Jim的雙手用皮帶纏住，並固定在床頭。

 

Jim驚恐地看著Khan，他知道接下來又要發生甚麼事了。

 

「不要──啊！」

 

Khan的巴掌重重打在他白嫩的臉頰上，打得他有點暈眩。

 

接著，Khan把他身上的衣料全部撕成碎片。

 

Jim閉上眼，默默啜泣。

 

Khan的大手覆蓋在他因生育而些微腫脹的雙峰上，抓撫揉捏。

 

經歷過無數次的強制性愛，Jim老早習慣了這種侵犯。

 

「你看看你，乳頭都挺了呢！淫蕩的小婊子。」

 

「我等下再治你的奶，現在，我們來玩玩別的。」

 

Khan將Jim的雙腿放到自己的肩膀上，探入Jim早已濕潤的下身，他為如此濕潤的洞口感到滿意。

 

「我今天不會碰你的小壞蛋，這是懲罰的一部分，」他彈了彈Jim半挺的下身，「但我也沒這麼壞，反正你被我幹射也不是第一次了。」

 

說完，Jim便感到一陣刺穿，他痛得叫出聲音，眼淚從眼眶飆出。

 

Khan毫無預警直接將自己的陰莖挺入。

 

Khan粗暴地律動著。

 

他總是故意頂到Jim的敏感帶，讓Jim又痛又舒服，因著Omega的本能，他在次迷失在性愛的歡愉裡。

 

「啊……啊……」

 

看著下身Omega淫靡的眼神與嬌喘的聲音，Khan再次將手覆蓋在Jim的雙乳上。

 

揉捏擠壓。

 

因為剛生完孩子不久，Jim的母乳還沒停止分泌，又因為Alpha氣味的襲擊，Jim的乳汁被Khan給擠噴了出來。

 

「啊……」

 

「淫蕩的婊子，你看你弄得我滿手都是甚麼？」Khan將手指放到Jim的面前，Jim下意識地將手指含入，他嚐到了自己乳汁的味道。

 

「舔乾淨，你看看你，渾身都是奶汁。」

 

Khan一隻手不停拍打Jim的屁股，一隻手繼續抓著Jim的乳房，那乳房不斷被擠出乳汁，而乳汁順著Jim胸膛的高低起伏，流到了其他地方，構成一副淫靡不已的畫面。

 

Khan將頭埋在Jim的胸口，他刻意含住Jim的乳首，吸吮著Jim的母乳。

 

「味道真好，可惜只給孩子吃。」

 

「嗯嗯……啊啊……不……」

 

不知過了多久，Khan在他體內成結，之後，再度噴射精華。

 

那次的懲罰持續了三天。

 

Khan讓他知道，自己應該潔身自好，不該給他之外的人觸碰，也不該處碰別人，否則，只要是跟他接觸過的人，都會被Khan殘忍殺死。

 

Jim驚恐極了，他不是故意被碰觸，他也不是故意害其他人被殺。

 

他再也不敢了。

 

因為那次的懲罰，他懷上了第二胎。

 

Jim覺得自己總是動輒得咎。

 

「不，不要，拜託不要這樣……」

 

Jim，懷著七個月的身孕，蜷縮在房間角落。

 

「我的Omega，你還是沒學乖。」Khan將皮帶拆了下來，狠狠抽在Jim身上。

 

接著，他不管地板的冰冷，不管Jim苦苦哀求，他在地板上要了Jim。那次的侵犯，讓Jim的羊水破了，孩子提早出生。

 

幸虧有超級人類的基因，孩子順利活了下來，然而Jim的身體卻受了極大的傷害，在醫療港躺了兩個多月才逐漸恢復元氣。

 

等他出了醫療港，卻又該死的進入發情期。

 

Khan馬上要了他。

 

Jim於是懷上第三胎。

 

「拜託你，不要了，不要了……我不是你的生育工具！」

 

啪！

 

「你就是！不准頂撞你的Alpha！」

 

「……」

 

拜託不要──

 

不要再──

 

我不想這樣──

 

Bones──

 

Pike──

 

Spock……

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Spock看著躺在病床上扭動掙扎且冒著冷汗的金髮人兒。

 

他不解，為什麼Jim會陷入如此驚恐的情緒，他是做了甚麼噩夢？

 

他輕聲叫喚，然而床上的人兒陷入了深層的睡眠，他叫不醒。

 

McCoy醫生現在正在看Jim的身體報告並跟高層開會，無法前來，房間內只有Spock與Jim。

 

Spock曾在無數個夜晚的夢裡，夢見自己跟Jim是靈魂伴侶，他們在新瓦肯上，接受眾人的祝福，成為彼此的配偶。

 

Spock想試著幫助Jim，McCoy說過，Jim不會輕易透露自己的心聲，所以，要了解Jim，也許得從心靈連接上著手吧！Spock伸出手，卻又卻步。

 

他該這麼做嗎？趁人之危窺視對方的內心？

 

而此時，他聽到Jim的叫喚「Spock……」

 

Spock看向Jim，原來只是夢話，他還沒醒。

 

「Spock……不，你，不准你傷害Spock……Khan……」

 

「我聽你的，Khan……請你不要傷害Spock……啊！不要！」

 

「不要……」

 

「……」

 

Spock將手放到了Jim的心靈連接點上。

 

房間安靜了下來。

 

Jim回歸了平靜。

 

而Spock驚訝地看著自己的手。

 

就在剛剛接觸的瞬間，他感到自己與Jim產生了bond。

 

這事情不應該這樣發生，就連瓦肯人與瓦肯人之間都很少發生。除非，除非Jim真的是他的……

 

「T’hy’la……」


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起，這章還是燉奶肉。  
> 我好變態啊(羞愧)

5.

 

Jim醒來，發現自己躺在醫療港裡。

 

他想起身，然而頭部的疼痛與身體肌肉的刺痛讓他最終放棄了這個決定。

 

他閉上眼睛，回想他昏迷前發生的事：Khan正與自己交歡。

 

「你這小妖精，小婊子，你就是不能不吃我的屌，無時無刻想逃跑──」

 

Khan邊戳刺著Jim濕潤的後穴，邊拍打他的臀肉，白皙的臀片上都是紅紅的掌印。

 

Jim很痛，雖然他的後穴自己會潤滑，卻仍抵不住Khan粗暴的肆虐。

 

「再逃跑，讓你再逃跑──」

 

前些日子，他產下了第四胎，由於身體虛弱，常常昏倒，醫療港變成了他的另一個起居室。某天，Jim趁著醫生不注意便打算再次啟動逃亡計畫，然而因為他想帶走孩子，行動受到牽制，最後還是被抓回來。

 

Khan憤怒地將他摔在手術台上，Jim吃痛，因為他的一個胳膊給摔扭了。

 

Khan按壓著他不斷掙扎的身子，對他施打了不明藥物。

 

接著，Jim馬上知道那是甚麼藥。

 

是強力發情劑！被施打者只要十秒就會進入發情狀態，任人宰割，這種東西只有黑市才買得到，該死的他們竟然有這種東西──

 

Jim的身體癱軟在手術台上，藥效發作，他的身體無權不聽使喚，他完全沒有力氣，也完全控制不了自己的肢體。下腹不斷湧出的慾望讓Jim的衣物濕了一片，他的腺體散發出甜膩的味道，而Khan更是故意散發自己Alpha賀爾蒙，意圖勾起Jim更深層的本能──

 

Jim的眼眶泛著淚，用著迷離的神情看著Khan。現在的他，只希望趕快被上，他曾經聽說過，只要被上，這種狀況便能舒緩。

 

然而Khan替他安上陰莖環便走了出去，留下發楞的Jim。

 

「為什麼，為什麼他要走掉……」Jim不解。而藥劑的催情，讓他的陰莖逐漸挺立，卻因為陰莖環的關係，讓他難受不已。並且，他渾身發燙，燙得誇張，這個藥劑讓他比生病發高燒還難受。

 

不知過了多久，Khan又進來了。

 

看著眼前的Omega難過不堪的畫面，Khan感到滿意，而Jim隨著發情本能慾望的驅使，逐漸失去了理智。現在的他，只需要有人操他的後穴。

 

似乎知道Jim的慾望，Khan將Jim身上的藍色衣服撕成碎片，隨後立刻脫掉褲子，欺壓上去。

 

他不管自己的Omega是否承受得住，他不管，做壞事就必須被懲罰，「你懷孕的時候安分守己多了，真是不能讓你休息呢……」他將Jim抱起來，讓他坐在自己的慾望上。不過Jim沒有力氣支撐身體，Khan於是乾脆把他吊起來，靠著繩索的力量支撐著Jim柔軟的身子，自己則不斷從下方頂上去。

 

雖然失去支撐身體的力量，Jim的感官還是很敏感，尤其因為發情劑的關係，使他比平常更加敏感，因此Khan的戳刺，每一下都讓他舒服得快死掉。

 

「讓你懷上孩子，你就會乖乖的──」

 

Khan早就玩他的乳房玩上癮，Khan總是喜歡吸他的乳汁，Khan熟練地套弄著Jim的乳房，擠他的奶。先前無數次的性愛中，Khan都會擠他的乳汁，讓他的胸前沾滿自己甜膩的奶，再慢慢舔拭乾淨……

 

「賤人，雖然想跑，你卻還是挺愛我的屌，對吧！」

 

「看你賤穴一直吸我的屌呢，賤人──」

 

「你是個乳牛，多產的乳牛，我不能讓你停止懷孕，哪天你的乳汁停了，我會好難過的──」

 

Khan在Jim體內成結，那如噴泉般的精液灌滿了Jim的生殖腔及後穴。他們做了三次，三次Khan都噴射了驚人份量的精液。當Khan把陰莖拔出的瞬間，立刻用了肛塞將Jim的穴口堵住，為了防止這賤人脫逃，他選的是特大號的。

 

只不過，他的速度再快，還是有一些白濁與混著血液順著Jim大腿內側流了下來。

 

接著，Khan把Jim移到旁邊，再次把他吊了起來，如今Jim只有拇指腳尖能夠著地，但他基本上沒甚麼感覺了，支撐著全身重力的手，如今也沒甚麼痛覺。

 

接著他就不再有意識。

 

回想到這裡，Jim覺得自己想哭，可是不管怎樣都哭不出來。

 

這時，他聽到病房外頭有人交談的聲音。

 

是醫生與Khan。

 

「你真的不能再這樣對他了，他不是超級人類，他脆弱不堪，你一直讓他處於高度緊繃的狀態，他的精神壓力影響到了身體運行，加上你不斷讓他懷孕，他前幾次生產都沒有好好休息、恢復元氣，你又馬上讓他懷孕……老大，不是我要唸你，我以為那次小產已經是最極限的狀態，這次卻又讓我更吃驚。那種藥劑會在黑市流通不是沒有道理，這次如果不是我不小心誤闖，看到他渾身發過敏紫斑，他早就死了！」

 

Khan沒有說話。

 

「老大，對他好一點，畢竟他是你孩子的母親，現在又懷了兩個月的雙胞胎──」

 

Jim屏息。

 

原來他昏迷兩個月了嗎？不然他怎麼不知道自己懷有兩個月的身孕？！該死──

 

「老大，我已經是拚了命把他救活，他身體很不穩定，我用您的血做成藥引，他必須每三個月服用一次，否則會痛苦而死。老大，我的建議是，這次孩子出生之後，讓他休養生息吧！我會幫他調好身子，他好了之後，你也不要再這麼粗暴地對待他了。」

 

「你喜歡他，對吧？」

 

這句話倒是出乎Jim的意料之外。

 

「老大，喜歡，就不要摧毀他。」

 

Jim緊蹙蛾眉，不知該作何感想。對於這樣的事情，他沒有想法，他不敢想像原來Khan……喜歡他？

 

Jim繼續偷聽他們講話。

 

良久，Jim才聽到Khan回答：「好。」

 

後來，醫生定期給他吃以Khan血做的藥，每次吃完，Jim都感覺自己身體好很多，頭痛不再那麼強烈，身體也不再那麼痛……

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

Jim死盯著天花板。

 

他又夢到這段過往了。這幾天，他不斷夢見這段痛苦的過去。伴隨著身體的不適，他知道，他清楚知道，自己的頭開始痛、身體開始痠這些代表著甚麼。

 

用Khan血做成的藥藥性逐漸失效。

 

Jim知道這代表甚麼。

 

預產期還有一個月，他隨時可能撐不過去。

 

強忍著痛，他撐起身子，叫道：「Bones，Bones！」

 

「怎麼了？」

 

「我要提前生產，拜託。」

 

McCoy被他的要求給嚇到了，「Jim，怎麼了？你怎麼會突然希望現在就把孩子生出來？」

 

Jim不想告訴他真相，他是為了孩子的安全，才決意這麼做的。

 

「我想好了，我希望能趕快動腺體手術，所以我希望能先將孩子生出來。」

 

McCoy覺得很怪，卻說不出個所以然。

 

「好，讓我先看看你的數據。」他用三錄儀掃瞄了Jim的身體，看了數據後大吃一驚。

 

Jim的各種身體機能正在衰退，這不可能！

 

正想說甚麼的時候，Jim拉住了他的衣袖，用著最堅定的神情看著他。

 

當了這麼久的朋友，McCoy知道Jim的意思。

 

_「不要說出來！」_

 

如果被星聯知道Jim的狀況，那他與孩子的處境──

 

McCoy忍住心中的酸澀，打開通訊器，說：「請準備產房，James T. Kirk艦長要剖腹產。」

 

McCoy看向Jim──他的金髮好友──正向他投以感激的眼神。

 

那無言的道謝，令McCoy胸腔一股苦楚湧了上來……


	6. He is dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章節

6.

 

「Doctor，我不敢相信……」Uhura說道，「Jim他……」

 

「是的，他現在是外強中乾，撐不了多久。」McCoy嘆了好幾口氣。他現在真的毫無辦法。

 

兩個人站在單向玻璃窗外看著房間內的Jim，他正跟好不容易回到他身邊的孩子們玩著，畫面好不溫馨。這是Nyota跟Spock替他爭取到的，原本聯邦不打算讓他們母子團圓……

 

聯邦高層屬意繼續軟禁Jim跟他的孩子，目的依舊是為了逮捕Khan與其他效忠於Kahn的超級人類。他們認為，這些人一定也對Jim與他流著「皇室血統」的孩子效忠，因此一定會前來救援。聯邦甚至為此擬定了一個計畫，而Spock爭取作這項計畫的領導人。雖然聯邦對於他與Jim的關係感到遲疑，最後仍因他是瓦肯人而選擇將任務交付予他。

 

而他們首先做的，就是讓Jim的孩子回到他身邊。

 

「我真的不敢相信……」Uhura掉下眼淚，「難道就沒有別的辦法嗎？」Jim看起來是如此健康，他看起來如此正常，而眼前的畫面是如此幸福和樂，怎麼會……

 

「沒有，我目前沒有辦法。唉！要不要去喝杯咖啡？」McCoy打了暗語，暗示Nyota跟他出去，去到一個安全的地方，他有要事要跟她說。

 

於是兩人出了醫院，到了他們的一個祕密集會所。

 

一進門，McCoy開門見山：「老實跟你說吧，這話你聽一聽就罷了，別讓Jim知道你已經知道了。我也還沒跟Spock說，真的，這好難開口。」

 

Uhura點點頭，「我知道。」因為Spock喜歡著Jim，她知道，這也是她離開Spock的原因。

 

「Jim這些年一直被強迫懷孕，中間幾乎沒有休養時間，他的身體出了狀況，後來是Khan的醫生開發出一種藥劑讓他續命。」

 

「那我們是不是只要能研究出這樣的藥劑就好了？」

 

「不是不可能，而是沒辦法。」他說，「Jim告訴我，這藥劑是用Khan的血做的引子。」

 

「意思是我們必須找到Khan？」

 

「是，如果沒有他，我們沒辦法做任何事。」醫生說，「我曾經想過以孩子們的血做測試，雖然我們有樣本，但血量不足，我問過Jim這事，我勸過他，但他堅決不肯。」

 

「是啊，他怎麼會肯呢？那是他的孩子啊！」Uhura閉上眼睛，揉了揉自己的太陽穴，「等等，我還是想不透，即便是沒有好好休生養息，也不至於鬧到身體這麼虛弱，到底是怎麼回事？」

 

「這個又是另外一個問題，Nyota，我沒告訴Jim我其實用了當時急救孩子時抽取的血液樣本，替孩子們做了測試，」醫生的表情嚴肅，「他們身上的超級人類血，他們身上帶的基因，本身就有強烈的攻擊性，我應該這麼說，在孕育他們時，他們的胚胎對於Jim這樣的未經改造的普通人的母體的傷害很大，他們會榨取母體的一切，這也就是為什麼Jim最後身體出了狀況。」他說，「這是超級人類的副作用吧，我想。但如果是超級人類自己，就不會有這樣的問題，可惜的是當年沒有超級Omega，Khan跟他的船員全部都是Alpha。你以前讀到的歷史，應該都是真的。」

 

文獻記載，超級人類認為Beta是廢物，是沒有意義的性別，於是他們大屠殺Beta；Omega雖然是弱者，卻是繁衍後嗣的工具，因此他們沒有屠殺Omega。然而因為這樣的前題，他們進行基因上的改造時，捨去了Beta與Omega的基因，他們的後代一定都是Alpha。如果他們需要後代，就會使用一般Omega作為工具。因為是工具，所以不用珍惜。如果他們需要更多的Omega，就會強迫經過他們挑選的一般Alpha去與Omega交配，以生出Omega後代。因為基因改造的關係，改造人類的嬰兒對於母體的負擔非常大，所以那時後很多Omega因為懷孕而死……

 

「我的天啊……我不敢相信，我一直不相信我們有這麼黑暗的歷史……噢！Spock你怎麼在這裡？」Uhura驚訝地看向實驗室，Spock從那裏走了出來。

 

「Leonard，Nyota，你們剛剛的對話，我都聽到了。」他說，「我稍早來這是想處理一些事情，這些事情我會遲些向你們說明。因為我是臨時過來的，很抱歉沒知會你們。」

 

「沒關係，我們當初就說好這個地方想來隨時可以來。」醫生說。

 

「所以你都聽到了。」Uhura問。

 

Spock點點頭，「我知道的可能遠比你們想的還多。Jim自己很清楚，他早就清楚一切，這是他先前一直暴躁想要見孩子的原因，他想要帶著孩子逃走。他知道孩子會被當實驗對象，他想要趁自己身體垮掉之前趕快安頓好孩子。」

 

這是他透過心靈連接知道的。

 

「Khan給他的不只是生理折磨，還有心靈上的，這是他身體變差的另一個因素。他不愛Khan，然而卻被他標記，他不得不在他身邊生活，不得不養育他的孩子，不得不聽從他一切的指示……後來他們建立了帝國，Jim變成了他們的皇后。我不想詳細描述他所經歷過的脅迫，這是不符合邏輯的。」

 

「等一下，你怎麼知道這麼多？」醫生問。

 

「原諒我，醫生，Nyota，我發現Jim是我的T’hy’la，我前些日子看到他在做惡夢，我想幫助他舒緩，卻不想我與他竟然建立了連接。」Spock說，「這意味著，他是我的T’hy’la……」

 

Uhura不敢置信，「我的天啊……」她知道這意味著甚麼意思，而現在的狀況，也意味著Spock跟Jim的前途一片灰暗。

 

「有沒有人可以跟我解釋一下T’hy什麼la的鬼東西是什麼？」McCoy捏了捏自己的額頭。

 

「他的意思是，Jim是他命定的人，因此僅是觸碰，他們就建立了心靈上的連接，建立連接之後，Spock能夠感受到對方的一切──」Uhura解釋道。

 

「瓦肯巫毒。」他斬釘截鐵地評論。

 

「因此，我極力替他爭取與孩子團圓的權益，這樣確實幫助他許多，我能感受到他心靈的釋放，這對他的健康狀況是好事。」

 

Uhura走上前，看著Spock，皺了眉頭：「我有個疑惑，想必你已經心知肚明。」

 

「Nyota，你可以直接說。」

 

她看向醫生，「既然Omega只是生育工具，為何Khan要幫Jim續命？既然只是個工具，為何他甚至立他為皇后？」她看向Spock，「我想你知道答案，因為你能感受到Jim的心。」

 

「不會吧？」醫生扶著自己的額頭，「難道Khan這傢伙是動真格喜歡Jim？」

 

「這解釋了一切。」Uhura說，「如果我們把歷史也放進來看，這是唯一的解釋。」

 

醫生看向瓦肯人，而瓦肯人點點頭。

 

「Dammit，我真無法省心！」

 

室內突然一片寂靜，因為他們三人都不知道該說些甚麼才好。

 

後來，Spock打破沉默：「我計畫要幫助Jim逃亡。」

 

McCoy與Uhura聽到這話簡直不敢相信，「你說什麼？」

 

「幫助他逃亡。」

 

「逃亡？」McCoy說，「你怎麼幫助他逃亡？」

 

「我原屬意在Jim動完腺體手術，身體恢復之後偷偷帶他跟孩子們到新瓦肯上。無論如何Jim都必須切斷與Khan的連結，才能避免Khan影響到他。」他說，「然而，現在必須重新擬定計畫，我們必須先找到Khan，拿到他的血。」

 

「Khan到底是死是活我們都不知道──」那次戰役，復仇號墜得非常難看，他們陸續救出一些超級人類，但他們最終還是沒活過來。而其他在他們殖民星上留守的超級人類也早就逃逸無蹤。

 

「他還活著，相信我，是他就有可能。」Spock說，「而且，我們必須做好迎敵準備。」


	7. James with the same eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前傳：http://archiveofourown.org/works/8670607/chapters/19876189

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敘述過去，追加一些芭樂設定。大家期待的人回來了。  
> 我好勤勞，但是接下來應該也是沒時間更了（吧）




Omega自古以來就是一直被歧視的性別，優秀的Omega會被迫害，人們總是希望Omega乖乖在家中相夫教子，其他事情都不是他們該關心該煩惱的。Omega性別最受壓迫，最黑暗的時代，莫過於二十世紀了。那時改造人崛起，以Khan為首的帝國統治了大半地球，Omega那在時竟然淪為生育工具，他們沒有自由，只有不停地生育後代。那時因為生育而死的Omega數量難以估計。

 

雖然後來超級人類被放逐到外太空去，地球的性別平衡逐漸回穩，然而對於Omega的歧視仍然沒有因為時間過去而變少，反而經歷過那段過往，對於Omega的偏見與歧視只有變本加厲。

 

有些人認為Omega就是弱者，他們被標記之後就只會聽Alpha的話，受他們控制，在推翻Khan等超級人類的政權時，毫無貢獻。Beta則因為幫助推翻超級人類政權而有貢獻，他們受到屠殺這一點也變成一種榮耀又病態的過往。Alpha不用說，他們是反抗軍的主力。

 

社會還是像過去舊社會一樣，沒有甚麼變化。

 

Jim一直覺得這些人很可笑，當時受到脅迫的明明是所有性別的人類，超級人類迫害的，明明就是普通人類，而不是以性別來選擇迫害與否，可是這些人不懂得檢討。卻在放逐Khan這些超級人類之後，馬上恢復自己的「雄風」，可是當時難道沒有Alpha被迫強姦Omega來達到超級人類生育Omega的事情嗎？當時難道沒有強力抵抗的Omega嗎？Jim知道自己的一個祖先就是頑強抵抗超級人類的Omega。

 

他聽哥哥Sam說過，小時後爸爸曾經告訴他，那些欺負Omega的人都是壞人，不可以歧視Omega，Omega也是個很棒的性別，他們孕育生命，充滿愛與柔和，他們帶來生命，而不是像Alpha一樣暴力且善於奪去生命。

 

「爸爸說，我們堂上祖先有一個很厲害的，是一個很勇敢的Omega祖先唷！」

 

「Sam，我想知道！跟我說！跟我說嘛！」

 

「爸爸說，在黑暗時代，超級人類抓了好多個Omega，要他們幫他們養寶寶，我們有一個祖先，叫什麼名字……好像跟你一樣叫James，James被那時候的國王看到了，國王想要James幫他養小孩，可是James知道國王是壞人，對大家都很壞，所以不肯，可是國王好喜歡他，想要他做王后。」

 

「然後呢？Sam，James後來怎麼了？」

 

「爸爸說，James很勇敢，他拿刀子殺壞國王，但是壞國王沒有死掉，只是受了很重的傷，睡覺睡了好久。」

 

「那這樣James怎麼辦？」

 

「爸爸說，James被抓起來了，之後再也沒有人看到他了。」

 

「可憐的James……」Jim低下頭。

 

Sam摸摸他的頭髮，說：「可是因為James的關係，壞國王才會被義軍趕走，現在我們才有這麼和平的生活呀！所以他是大英雄！」

 

Jim點頭，「對！James是大英雄！」

 

可是那些佔據社會上層地位的性別不提這段過往，整個歷史教育也都強調Beta大屠殺以及Omega集中營。他們不對社會說明所有事實，而是選擇對他們有利的。

 

可笑。

 

Jim從不以自身性別為恥，他很引以為傲，他知道Omega也可以做很多事，Omega也很堅強，一如他的祖先James。然而，他的性別依舊替他製造了很多麻煩。他性別分畫得早，Uncle Frank性侵了他。

 

「You are made for my cock, slut!」

 

「Omegas are sluts.」

 

「You can’t do anything but eat Alpha’s cock. This is you Omega’s nature.」

 

某一天，趁著Uncle Frank外出時他成功逃家，他發誓要自立自強，不要再受脅迫，不要再受歧視。為了證明自己的能力，他盡力偽裝成Alpha，這段日子很辛苦，但他還是熬了過去。Pike後來找上他，替他隱瞞一切，讓他有機會能夠進入軍校讀書。他花了三年就畢業，當上了企業號的艦長。

 

「孩子，我以你為傲。」Pike說，「你們家族的人都是如此堅強，如此與眾不同，也許你們家的人都承載著注定成為英雄的命運。」他半開玩笑說。

 

因為Jim很勇敢，在面對許多危機的時候是如此冷靜沉著，雖然被Spock放逐到冰天雪地中卻仍有辦法回到船上掌控一切，他甚至有勇氣與機智，想盡辦法救他離開Narada號。

 

「不只你爸爸跟你，我知道你們家族有一個很厲害的祖先，同樣身為Omega，卻有著不同一般的勇氣。」

 

「你也知道James，」Jim說，「我很欣賞他，雖然他的有關文獻不多，但我真的很欣賞他，卻同時為他感到惋惜。」

 

「孩子，我懂，James那時候比你年輕，那時候對Omega的教育仍然是很刻板的，但是他有勇氣，他是個英雄。」

 

「有時候我很難想像他到底是做足了多少的勇氣才敢提起刀子……」Jim垂下眼，沒有人的天性是喜歡拿刀拿槍的，他知道這樣說很性別刻板，可是Omega大部分不喜歡動武，即便是他自己，他也不喜歡隨意使用暴力。

 

然而，在這種Alpha為主的社會裡，在這個充斥著Alpha暴力的文化中，為了保護自己，他不得不挽起袖子，提起拳頭──

 

Jim也曾經發誓不要跟Alpha有甚麼情感上的瓜葛，他裝成Alpha，決定也注定孤獨一生。在他拒絕任何愛情煩擾的時候，他卻碰到了Spock。

 

雖然他與Spock的相識是如此莽然又愚蠢，他們的相識是如此擦槍走火，可是最後他們成為「好朋友」。Jim知道自己無可救藥地愛上Spock，他無法控制自己的心，去你的，可是Spock有了Uhura。這樣也好，他想，這樣他可以貫徹自己了然一生的志願。

 

他從小就是一個人，孤獨的一個人，一生就這樣孤獨過去，也不算甚麼。他可以為了他的企業號，他的船員，他的星球，他所期望的和平做任何事情。他打算奉獻自己的生命來貫徹。

 

可是他竟倏然成了Khan的所有物。

 

他有了六個孩子。

 

他從未想過當父親，然而他成了父親。

 

現在，他離自己的志業越來越遠，心上人也真是越來越遙不可及了……

 

「啊，將死之人，我還想著為自己做甚麼有何意義？」Jim閉上雙眼，忍住心中酸苦，忍住想哭的衝動。

 

Jim知道自己時日無多，他必須趕快安排好孩子的後路──

 

******

洛杉磯某個祕密醫療機構。

 

「Dr. Gray，謝謝你跟你的團隊替我做了這個整容手術。」話音一落，只聽到數聲慘叫。

 

下殺手的人走到鏡子前，滿意地看著鏡中的自己。

 

這是他的新面容，雖然比不上原先的臉，但無所謂，這張臉能夠讓他更方便行事。反正，他也不是第一次整型。他換了一套衣服，拿了一切所需的物品後，堂而皇之地走了出去。他知道自己的目的地是艦隊研究醫院，那裡有他的孩子，也有他最在乎的人。

 

「親愛的，我希望你不要做讓我不高興的傻事啊……」否則你的身體如此差，我要如何處罰你呢？我最強的Omega啊……

 

Khan從懷裡拿出一張老早泛黃不堪的脆弱老相片，相片中人的相貌幾乎模糊得快要消失了，但那雙眼睛的顏色卻依然清晰可見。

 

那如同藍寶石一般的藍早已灰飛煙滅，如今只能在一人身上再度找到。

 

「我的James，我乖乖的Omega……」

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 進虐之前的小甜餅  
> 我到底在高產甚麼  
> 下周即將進入停產模式ＱＡＱ？！

8.

「Jim，Jim。」

 

Jim睜開雙眼，眼前的燈光是如此刺痛他的雙眼。他回想著剛剛發生的事情，不對，剛剛的事情應該是個夢境，他又夢見了Sam告訴他James的事情，他也夢見Pike，還夢見自己的過去的種種。

 

他還夢見了Spock，他暗戀Spock的事情。

 

這份感情他明明已經打算深埋心底，也已經好久沒夢見了，為何現在又作夢了？

 

Jim看到了McCoy擔心的臉，他才明白手術結束了，他知道這一切代表甚麼。他，終於解脫了。

 

「Jim，你感覺怎麼樣？」McCoy問道。

 

他試著撐起身子，不過頸項後的疼痛讓他作罷。

 

「放心吧，手術成功了。」McCoy輕聲說，「只不過，你必須好好休養，Jim，我當初並不贊成你做這個手術，因為你的身體負荷不了。」不過，瓦肯人說Jim跟他有心靈連接，又跟Khan有連接，如果不趕快解除其中一個，Jim會精神崩潰。既然他們無法前往新瓦肯來求醫解除連接，那麼最快的方式還是去除腺體。

 

「你昏迷了一週，不過放心吧，你的身體暫時無大礙。」

 

Jim懷疑醫生說的，因為他知道自己的身體糟透了。

 

醫生知道他的懷疑，「Jim，Spock利用你血液中殘留的Khan血清找到了一些解決方式，我們趁你昏迷的這一週做了實驗，成效不錯。」雖然他身上的血清成分已經很淡很淡，那個尖耳朵瓦肯人還是找到了方程式。而他們用Tribble做了實驗，實驗很成功，所以他們就直接讓Jim也用這藥了。雖然這也只能暫緩而已。

 

「Spock……？」

 

「對，他。」

 

Jim覺得好奇怪，為什麼提到Spock的時候，他的腦袋閃過一絲絲的畫面？好像他們之間有甚麼連接似的。

 

「我覺得好奇怪，Bones，好奇怪……只要想到Spock，我的內心就……有種如釋重負的感覺？為什麼？」Jim滿臉疑惑，他不解，那些出現在他內心的情緒到底是什麼？這樣的感覺，似曾相識，好像……好像在哪裡──

 

Spock Prime！

 

他曾經為自己做過心靈連接，那時候他向自己展現了許多回憶。

 

可是，他跟Spock似乎沒有進行過什麼連接呀？

 

「Jim，讓我解釋吧！」Spock突然出現在病房，「我與你有了連接，在幾個禮拜前，我見你作噩夢，想要透過心靈連接幫助你撫平心緒，然而我卻發現我們有了T’hy’la的連接。」他補充，「不過，你放心，沒有你的同一，我不會隨意觀看你的內心。」

 

「那是甚麼？」Jim皺眉，「T’ha甚麼？」

 

「這是瓦肯語「愛人」的意思，這代表我們是命定的伴侶。」

 

「我先出去吧！有事叫我。」McCoy決定不要留在現場看這個。

 

Jim覺得困惑，「命定伴侶？Nyota怎麼辦？」

 

「一直沒有機會告訴你，我跟Nyota現在只是普通朋友。」Spock說，「在失去你沒多久，我們分手了。」

 

「為什麼？你們那麼相愛？」

 

「我們都意識到自己真正的內心，我很感謝Nyota對我的包容。」Spock抓起Jim的手，「Jim，我一直沒有真正面對自己的心，我想我可以很確定地說，我愛你，Jim。」

 

Jim看著Spock，這一刻他想了多少次呀？這是他一直期盼的事情，然而為何他高興的感覺馬上被沉重的心痛給取而代之？

 

這大概就叫作「還君明珠雙淚垂，恨不相逢未嫁時」吧？

 

Jim深深地呼吸了一口氣，「Spock，我很抱歉，」Jim推開了他的手，「太晚了，一切都太晚了。」

 

「不，Jim，不會太晚！」

 

「太晚了，Spock！太晚了！我，我的經歷，我的一切……我是六個孩子的母親，我現在是階下囚，我是敵人的皇后，我，我的身體糟糕透頂，我失去了一切，我這樣的人又如何能夠與你……不，我不能耽誤你，我不值得。」

 

Spock知道他的情緒激動，可是他卻堅強的表現得面無表情。

 

Spock感到一陣心痛。

 

這不只是他自己的，還有些許是從Jim心中傳來的，他的心痛透過了T’hy’la的連接傳到了Spock的心中。

 

「不，Jim，你為何又要自己承擔？讓我們一同承擔！」

 

「不行，我，我，這太突然了！」Jim知道這樣的事情他曾經幻想過無數回，可是這樣的事情也曾經讓他的心痛過無數回，因為他知道自己與Spock是不可能的。

 

「Spock，這太突然了，我，我確實愛過你，可是，現在的我真的無法。我無法愛人，我好累，而我是六個孩子的母親，我的身體如風中殘燭，我更不可能跟你在一起，」Jim說著說著，眼中的淚水滑落臉頰，「我不能委屈你，我不能給你累贅──」

 

Spock將手放在Jim的唇上，要他別再說話。

 

然後他俯身，給了Jim一個擁抱。

 

Jim下意識的反應是推開他，可是Spock是瓦肯人，平常就多他三倍力，更何況他剛從手術中恢復呢？他推不開。

 

「Jim，愛上你絕對是我這輩子做過最無邏輯的事情，但是無論如何，請讓我繼續愛你，讓我替你分擔你的重擔。」

 

「可是，我已經去除腺體，而我也不想在與人有任何生理方面的接觸，Spock，你知道這個意思嗎？我無法為你生育後代，而這是你所期盼的，不是嗎？」自從瓦肯星覆滅，瓦肯人成為瀕危種族……

 

「Jim，那些我不在乎，我只在乎你。」

 

「Spock……」

 

Jim知道自己的淚腺太發達了，他的內心雖然仍舊抗拒著，卻已經沒有一開始那般抗拒。該死的，他的瓦肯大副甚麼時候變得這麼會調情？他的內心漸漸要守不住了。

 

「Jim，你不用急著給我答案，但是，」他抱得更緊了，「給我個機會吧！Jim，所有的困難，我們一同面對。」

 

「Spock……」

 

Jim閉上眼睛。

 

該死的，Spock的身體怎麼可以這麼溫暖，怎麼可以讓他這麼有安全感？

 

該死的，說好的堅守底線呢？他不是早就決定了然一生嗎？怎麼才沒幾下就想要失守……

 

該死的，Spock甚麼時候這麼……難道一切都是夢嗎？

 

Jim不管了，他只想好好享受這個片刻，他展開雙臂，環抱住Spock厚實的身體。

 

「謝謝你，Spock……」Jim輕聲低語道。雖然，他知道，自己可能還是無法接受，無法接受這樣來得太突然的幸福。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邏輯已死。

9.

 

Jim知道，Spock研究出來的血清只是緩兵之計，只是減緩他身體的衰敗，並沒有根治。他知道自己遲早有一天會死，只是來得快慢而已。他的孩子都還小，他必須為他們好好打算，否則，將來哪天他突然走了，孩子們怎麼辦？

 

這件事情在他心中盤算已久。

 

他原先拜託好Bones，一定要幫助他的孩子，但這不夠，他不能一直煩擾Bones，他自己也有女兒，不能凡事都勞煩Bones。於是Jim想到了Spock。Spock是個講究邏輯的瓦肯人，如果孩子交給他，他一定能把孩子教育得很好，不會讓他們走偏，或是太過傾向他們另一個父親那一面。

 

也許吧！

 

而讓這些孩子得到保障的另一個方式，就是讓他們有另一個可靠的親人能夠依靠。因為他還沒死，他也不可能讓孩子被領養，最快的方式就是他跟別人結婚，這樣他們就是法律上的一家人。

 

這樣他才能保護孩子……

 

Jim知道自己從來都不是別人最優先的選擇。

 

媽媽比較喜歡Sam，因為自己總是讓他想起死去的父親。

 

Frank總是告訴自己，你什麼都不是。

 

Pike跟Bones都在乎自己，他真的很感謝。然而Pike死了，被那個混蛋殺了。而他不能總是煩擾Bones。

 

而Spock，他選擇了Nyota。Jim瞭解自己從來都不是別人的優先選擇。就連Khan這個混蛋，也是把他當作James的替代品。

 

就連被強姦，也是作為一個替代品被強姦。

 

Jim知道，依賴別人不如依靠自己。

 

然而，令他訝異的，是Spock那天跟他說：「答應我，嫁給我。」他說這句話的時候，聲音很柔，Jim甚至可以從他面無表情的臉上看到柔情。

 

那瞬間，他真的心動了。然而，心動伴隨的心痛，提醒了他，自己命不久矣，必須幫孩子，孩子是他所牽掛的一切。

 

「Jim，我們可以一起面對所有的事情，請你嫁給我，讓我幫助你，幫助孩子。」

 

「Jim，我們已經是半個連接伴侶了，只剩下最後的儀式。」

 

「Jim，你是我最想保護最想珍惜的人，我希望你能感受到我的心，如同我能感受到你的情緒一樣。」

 

「Jim──」

 

「我答應你。」他說，「Spock，我答應你。」

 

Spock感到欣喜。

 

「Spock，我相信你，我相信你會善待我跟我的孩子，我也相信你，我相信你愛我，我也相信，你會求婚，就代表你已經想好了幫助我們脫離這個牢籠的辦法。」

 

「是，Jim，當然。」Spock抱住Jim，「我已經想好了萬全的方法。」

 

「跟我說說吧！」

 

「我已向新瓦肯申報你是我的T’hy’la，他們會認可我們是連接伴侶，這樣我們在瓦肯的律法上，形同夫妻。而在地球，你雖然被Khan抓去，被迫成為他的人，但你沒有嫁給他，你也移除了標記，你只要堅持你當初跟Khan是出於對方的脅迫，你仍是單身，而我們要結婚就不會有問題。」

 

Jim點點頭。

 

「我已經填好申請表了，Jim，只要你簽名，這份申請就可以送出了。加上我們有瓦肯政府的認證，我們的結婚申請很快就可以通過。」

 

「可是，我知道你是負責我這像計劃的負責人，你這樣真的好嗎？」

 

「無所謂，為了你，其他事情都無所謂。」Spock將Jim拉到他前面，輕輕吻了他的額頭。

 

「我一開始就是為了你才接下這個職務。」他說，「至於你的心，我願意等，等到你接受我。」

 

「謝謝你，Spock。」Jim說，「但是你確定嗎？結婚不是小事，跟我結婚，更不是小事。」

 

「我不在乎。」

 

「我臭名遠播，人人都知道我被Khan強姦，你要這樣的我嗎？而且，我很可能不能幫你生孩子，而在你Pon-farr的時候，我也無法幫助你任何事。」

 

「Jim，那些都不重要，重要的是，我愛你。」

 

Jim凝視著Spock深棕色的眸子。他確實被Spock這段話感動了。如果是五六年前，他一定會心然接受求婚。然而今天的他已經不是昨日的他了。他有六個孩子，還有傷痕累累的心。

 

「對不起，Spock。」Jim想著，「我愛你，但我不能。原諒我的自私，原諒我將這麼多的孩子交給你。」

 

孩子是他的一切，只要安頓好孩子了，他立即死了都無所謂。

 

Jim在PADD上簽下自己的名字，然後送出了結婚申請。

 

讓他意外的，是聯邦那裡馬上傳回認可的訊息。

 

「現在你我是正式夫妻了。」Spock說，果然有了瓦肯的文書資料，結婚申請的審核速度就快上好多。

 

「Spock，吻我。」

 

Spock吻了他。

 

「親愛的，雖然今天是我們結婚的日子，我確無法跟你一起好好慶祝。」因為Jim現在是被連邦軟禁的囚犯，「今晚你好好休息，明天開始我會致力於將你從這裡帶出去的。」

 

Jim點了點頭，朝他笑了笑。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

Spock走出醫院，朝著自己的居所走去。走著走著，突然眼前一陣黑，接著失去了意識。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「Spock指揮官？你不是才離開嗎？是不是捨不得新婚太太呀？」護士Angela是企業號上曾經的船員之一，她知道了Spock跟Jim的好消息，還特別買了些祝福用的裝飾品的放在Jim的房間裡。看到Spock走了回來，忍不住調侃一下。

 

「太太？」他遲疑了一下。

 

「我的措詞不好，總之，指揮官，恭喜你跟艦長，我真替你們高興，尤其是艦長，真的，對他而言這幸福來之不易……」話未說完，Angela失去了意識。

 

什麼？結婚？

 

他憤怒地走到了Jim的病房。

 

「新爸爸，尖耳朵爸爸來了～」孩子們看到Spock很興奮。

 

「Spock？你怎麼回來了？」Jim覺得好像哪裡怪怪的，「你在生氣？」

 

「是啊，我很生氣，你就是這樣對待你的Alpha的嗎？」

 

「你……你不是Spock，」Jim張大雙眼，臉上寫滿了恐懼，「你是……」

 

「是我，James，我的Omega──」Khan逼近Jim，接著只聽見一聲慘叫，便陷入了極端的安靜。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍住睡意寫不出東西，就算是打出來的也快看不懂。  
> 此篇若有邏輯死的地方請跟我說！  
> ＊＊＊＊＊＊  
> 果然不能深夜趕東西，昨晚貼出那什麼東西啦ＱＱ已修改（跪）

10.

 

「不要這樣，拜託你……」Jim蜷縮在房間的角落，驚恐地看著來人。他知道自己的逃亡計劃再度失敗，接下來那個黑髮的Alpha將會懲罰他。

 

房間內Alpha賀爾蒙達到顛峰狀態，令Jim感到快要無法呼吸。渾身發軟，下體不斷分泌出愛液。

 

「我親愛的James，」Khan站在蜷縮的人兒前，居高臨下地看著，「我說過，嘗試逃跑就要受到處罰。」他抽掉自己褲間的皮帶，朝他身上揮了一鞭。

 

Jim吃痛，但強忍了下來。

 

「誰叫你逃跑？」Khan憤怒地多抽了幾下，Jim眼中的淚水澡已滑落，但他仍倔強地不願哭喊出聲。

 

「為什麼你要逃跑，James，為什麼？」

 

「為什麼你就是無法對我好？我對你這麼好！」

 

「為什麼你總是冷冰冰的──」

 

Jim雖然處於害怕的情緒，卻也知道Khan又把他當作另一個人了。就像先前無數次一樣，Khan總是將他當作James，他的Omega祖先，刺殺了Khan而讓反抗軍有機可乘的那個關鍵人物。

 

只是Jim從未想過，原來Khan是如此深愛著James。

 

接著，Khan把褲子脫掉，抓了Jim的頭髮強行把他拉起來，強迫Jim跪在他面前，「Open it.」逼迫他張開嘴，Jim打開了嘴巴，Khan馬上將他的慾望填滿Jim的口腔。

 

被嗆得想吐的Jim再次流下眼淚，他改變不了現況，只能忍受。

 

Khan故意抓著他的後腦，不讓他逃跑，「James，為什麼你就是這麼冷淡呢？為什麼你就是不願意跟我好好生活在一起呢？」

 

Jim完全說不出話，只能任憑Khan碩大的陰莖在他口中進進出出。

 

終於，Khan從他口中拔了出來，Jim還來不及喘息，馬上又被推倒在地上，衣服被撕爛。

 

「就罰你這幾天不准穿衣服。」Khan帶著玩味的心情欣賞著眼前的軀體。

 

上面除了有先前造成的深淺瘀青，還有剛剛被他鞭打出的紅色傷痕。

 

「Open it.」他再度命令。

 

Jim怒瞪著他，完全不想照他的意思去做。

 

「我勸你聽我的話，這樣，我就還讓孩子來見你。」

 

「你這混帳！」聽到孩子，Jim忍不住了，就因為自己逃跑失敗，就要被處罰不得與孩子見面？

 

「你總是捨不得孩子，所以每次逃跑都會失敗，畢竟他們還太小，太累贅。」Khan冷笑著說，「你最好聽我說的做，否則我會讓她忘記有你這個媽嗎！」

 

「你！」Jim恨死了Khan，「Jamesina也是你的女兒！你不能這樣對她！」

 

無視Jim的怨怒，Khan冷冷地命令：「現在，張開你的腳，用手抓著。」

 

Jim咬牙切齒，心有不甘地照了他的意思去做，他將自己的腿用手分開。

 

「再開大一點，大一點。」看著Jim不情願的樣子，Khan感到很滿意，看著那潮濕不已的小穴正一開一合，呼喚著他的進入，Khan又笑了。

 

Jim雙手分別抓著自己兩邊的小腿，將自己的腿拉到最大，整個腿部呈現Ｍ字形狀。真是太羞恥了！Jim忍不住閉上眼睛撇過頭去。

 

Khan抓住他的腳，玩弄他的陰莖，Jim都不想理了，他現在最想的就是這可以趕快結束。他緊閉著雙眼，直到他感到有什麼濕軟又靈活的東西進入了他的體內。

 

那搔癢又難耐的感覺，令Jim忍不住張開雙眼。

 

果然Khan用舌頭侵犯著他的香穴。

 

Khan不斷在裡面攪弄著，由於舌頭觸感的關係，讓Jim覺得快要把持不住，好想叫出聲來。

 

而他的陰莖也因為這樣地撫弄而漸漸挺立。

 

就在Jim快要把持不住時，Khan退了出來。Jim看著Khan，心生害怕，好怕Khan又要對他做什麼。

 

Khan從衣櫃裡拿出一條細棍子，將Jim的雙腿與手固定在那根棍子上，Jim的身姿實在太吸引人了。

 

Khan最終還是進入了他的身體，不斷抽插。他管不得那根棍子是否會弄痛Jim，他就是慢不下來，努力衝刺。

 

他的一隻手突然故意堵著Jm的馬眼，讓他無法噴射發洩。

 

「求我，我就讓你射。」Khan帶著邪易地笑容看著身下人迷茫不知處的樣子，覺得可愛極了。

 

「……」

 

「大聲點！」

 

「……不要！」

 

Khan揮了兩巴掌，打得劈啪響。

 

「求我，你沒有選擇的餘地。」

 

「……求求你，讓我射，求求你──」

 

「求我什麼？求我讓你射！」

 

「……」

 

討厭的羞恥感令Jim咬緊牙關，就是不想理他的命令。然而，事與願違，他最終沒能守到這部分。

 

Khan看到他又不聽話，於是搧了他兩個巴掌。

 

可是這個金髮人類就是不想理他。Khan氣得只好再次抽他身體。

 

好死不死，Jamesina這時走進他們的艙房，剛好看到了這般景象：媽媽被綁起來，身上都是傷，表情很痛苦，臉上都事眼淚，而她的爸爸表情陰狠狠，正用皮帶打著她媽媽。

 

「爸爸！不要欺負媽媽！」Jamesina衝上前去，抱住媽媽身體。

 

雖然看不懂發生什麼，Jamesina都覺得媽媽是受傷的，而爸爸很壞，欺負媽媽。

 

「Jamesina不要過來！」Jim叫道。

 

「媽媽！」Jamesina還是跑過去，「爸爸是壞人！爸爸是壞人！」

 

「Jamesina，出去。」Khan冷冷道。

 

「不要！Jamesina不要讓你欺負媽媽！」Jamesina緊抱著Jim不放。

 

「Jamesina，我說最後一次──」

 

「不要！」

 

「Jamesina，聽媽媽的話，乖，好不好？」

 

「不行！Jamesina是Alpha，要保護媽媽！」Jamesina倔強地說，「爸爸是壞人！Jamesina討厭爸爸！」

 

因為Jamesina的一席話，讓Khan感到憤怒非常。他想逼走女兒，於是故意散發出強烈的Alpha賀爾蒙，終於如願讓Jamesina害怕地跑了出去。

 

看著Jamesina逃跑出去的樣子，Jim稍微放下心了。然而，他知道Khan會把剛剛的憤怒全部都加諸到他身上來……

 

******

 

「Jim？」

 

Jim聽到有一個熟悉的聲音叫喚著他。

 

他睜開雙眼，雖然燈光昏黃，但他仍能夠看到Spock被綁在椅子上，幾乎動彈不得。

 

而他自己呢？他清醒一點後，才發現自己現在的姿勢就如同當初Khan拿了一根棍子綁著他的手一樣，只是繩子換成手銬，牢牢固定在椅子上……

 

好羞恥！

 

於是他不敢正視Spock，他撇過頭去。

 

「Jim，不要害怕，你還有我，有什麼事情我都會處理好的。」

 

「嗯，Spock，謝謝你……」雖然嘴上這麼說，Jim還是感到非常害怕。當初受到性暴力對待的記憶又浮現出來。為何他又做了那個夢呢？他不想想起那段往事啊……

 

Jamesina，孩子，孩子不知道怎樣了？既然自己已經被綁架，孩子不知道安全不安全？

 

「說什麼呢！我愛你，Jim！你是我的T’hy’la！」

 

「嗯……」他心跳好快。

 

「多放鬆，我感覺到你的忐忑不安。」Spock語帶擔心。

 

「Spock，叫我如何不要感受到不安？好難！」Spock可以依稀看見Jim的眼角充滿了淚水。

 

「Jim，Jim。」

 

Jim愣了一下，他覺得這個聲音不是從Spock口中發出的聲音。

 

「我在你的腦海裡。Jim，你可以透過冥想跟我說話，你可以告訴我一切你所害怕，我會幫助你。」

 

Jim透過連接感受到Spock的關心與溫暖。

 

「好神奇，我從未感受過這樣的──除了那一次，年長的你跟我做的短暫的心靈連接，然而那感覺從未想現在如此溫暖，令人放心……」

 

「Jim，無論接下來我們會面對什麼，我希望你相信我，我們會一起度過這個難關。」

 

「嗯……」Jim覺得好奇特，自己竟然放心了不少。而心中那股溫暖的浪潮，究竟又是什麼？

 

就在此時，有一個人走進這個房間，並將燈全數打開。太刺眼的光線令Jim一時適應不來，良久，他仔細一看，站在他面前的竟是Spock。

 

「Spock？」他疑惑的看著另一張椅子上的人，也是Spock。

 

這時Jim才真的全部想起來當時到底發生了什麼事。

 

眼前的這個人，是整形過後的Khan，而他，竟然整成了Spock的相貌……

 

看著眼前的Omega，背叛了他的Omega，Khan笑得可怕陰險。

 

「Shall we begin？」


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章節  
> 邏輯已死  
> 希望能15回前結束

11.

「你……」Jim看著眼前的人，不知道該說些什麼。

 

「你竟然想跟這個瓦肯人？真是太叫我傷心了！」Khan欺身壓上Jim，「我的臉如今跟他一樣，這樣對你來說也方便多了吧？」他將Jim的衣褲撕開一個大口子，將手探入Jim的後穴。

 

「走開……」Jim忍著，雖然過去五年，他早已習慣遭受這樣的對待，然而現在，他怎麼也不想在Spock面前被……

 

Khan似乎知道他的心思，所以不打算停手。他知道Jim的敏感點在哪裡，所以一直故意往那裡弄。

 

看著Jim緊繃的身體，以及透過連接感應到的情緒，Spock大聲道：「放開Jim。」

 

「放開他，他不喜歡這樣。」

 

Khan聞言笑了一下，放入四根手指，「唷！親愛的James。懷念這樣的感覺嗎？你的情人正替你求情呢！」感覺到Omega後穴開始分泌愛液之後，Khan開始抽送他的手。

 

「不……」Jim閉上雙眼，然而滿臉的潮紅掩蓋不了他身體背叛他的心的事實。Khan這次不同以往的暴力，這次是如此溫柔舒服，讓Jim有那麼瞬間迷茫了……

 

「嘴巴說不要，身體卻很老實。」Khan嘲諷道，「你覺得很興奮吧？被你心愛的瓦肯人玩弄你的下身……」

 

聽到關鍵字，Jim馬上清醒，不行，他得幫助Spock，「Khan，我求你。」Jim說，「放了他吧！我跟你就是了……」

 

Jim知道自己是逃不過Khan的，但至少他可以試著讓Spock離開。雖然他知道自己的計畫糟糕透了。

 

「放了他？」Khan轉過頭看著那個面無表情的瓦肯人，又看回Jim，「我的James，我有什麼理由放走他呢？」

 

「Jim，你不用這樣子，你只要保護好自己就好。」Spock透過連接跟Jim說話，而Jim告訴他：「笨蛋！難道你要跟我一起陪葬嗎？」

 

「但這樣做並沒有效用。」

 

「閉嘴，讓我來就好！」

 

Khan玩味地看著Jim ，卻在這時，他發現了一個地方不對勁，他把頭湊到Omega的脖子後，發現驚人的事實。

 

「你竟然去除腺體了！」

 

Jim咬著下唇，不說一句話。

 

「你為了那個瓦肯人，去除腺體嗎？」Khan的臉上寫滿了憤怒，而他釋放出的Alpha信息素也充滿了怒火。

 

若是以前，Jim一定會被這股信息素壓到喘不過氣，但如今他已經自由了，他再也不用被信息素煩擾。因為他已經完全將現體割除。

 

Khan似乎也發現了Jim的異樣，他不明白為什麼也不想搞明白，「既然你這麼在乎那個瓦肯人，我就好好會會他。」

 

「不！」Jim叫出聲，然而Khan已經往Spock腹部揍了一拳。

 

Spock沒有太大的表情，但是Jim知道他很痛。

 

甚至，他也能感到Spock的痛。

 

Khan接下來都沒說話，只是一直用各種方式折磨Spock。而Jim則是不斷哀求他停手，不要再折磨Spock了。

 

「看來你真的很心疼他，你看看你，竟然為他尖叫為他哭。」Khan瞇著眼看著Omega，「這真是讓我開心，我不會放過他的，你可以跟他道別了。」

 

然而Jim已經喊到說不出話，一定是因為連接的關係，他感受Spock所感受的一切。Spock痛，他也痛。

 

Spock能夠屏障痛感，因此他還可以忍受Khan加諸在他身上的痛苦，反倒是Jim痛得覺得自己的心臟快要停止。

 

Khan拿出刀子，先在Spock肩上刺了一個窟窿，Spock痛苦地叫喊出聲，而Jim卻因為那個痛感差點昏了過去。

 

「Jim！」Spock不懂為什麼他明明已經屏蔽了他們之間的連接，Jim卻還是能感受到他的痛。

 

Khan拔出刀子，接著又在Spock大腿上刺出一個洞，這時Jim痛得叫不太出聲音了，他喘著粗氣，渾身冒汗。

 

「Jim！」Spock知道自己的連接伴侶快要撐不過去，「Khan，停手！」

 

「終於捨得開口啦？」

 

「你必須停手。」

 

「為何我要停手？」Khan瞇著眼，眼前的瓦肯人終於肯求饒了？但他不會放過這個瓦肯人的，絕對不會，他要讓那個Omega知道，背叛他的下場。

 

「Khan，你再不停手，Jim會有危險。」Spock叫道，然而Khan只當這是Spock的把戲。

 

於是他故意轉了一下刀子。

 

而這造成的痛感已經超過了Jim所能忍受的限度，他終於痛昏過去。

 

「Jim！」Spock大叫，透過連接，他知道Jim已經昏死過去，他想嘗試用外在的聲音叫醒對方，然而Jim聽不見。

 

「拜託你別再這樣了，」Spock被激怒了，「你這個人只想到自己，你完全不管別人的死活！」

 

「死到臨頭還嘴硬。」

 

Spock嘆了口氣，「你只顧著自己折磨我，你竟不知道Jim已經昏死過去。」

 

聞言，Khan回過頭一看，他的Omega真的已經暈了。但他不相信，覺得這可能是Jim的把戲。

 

「你們在演戲。」

 

「瓦肯人不說謊，」他說，「請把我放開，我要去看看他的傷勢。」

 

「不需要。」

 

「Khan，這裡能夠做心靈連接修復的人，此時此刻，只有我。」Spock正色道，「我跟Jim已經連接了，所以剛剛他感受到了我所感受到的疼痛，而他已痛到昏厥，」他補充，「如果你真的執意殺了我，Jim的精神會受到很大的傷害。」

 

「因此，你斷不可傷害我。」

 

「不可能，」Khan走到Jim身邊，仔細看著他。只見他的Omega渾身是冷汗，早已昏過去，他的呼吸微弱不已，嘴唇發紫發白……

 

Khan這才開始相信Spock說的話，他連忙將Jim鬆綁，讓他躺在地上。

 

「James，James！」他嘗試將Jim喚醒，但其實他清楚知道不可能。接著，他走向Spock，邊幫他鬆綁，邊拿著相位槍對著Spock。

 

「你去看看他，不要想要動歪腦筋，我手上沒有相位槍也能輕鬆打敗你。」

 

Spock沒有說話，只是一跛一跛地走向Jim。他將手放在Jim的連接點上，沉默良久。

 

「到底是怎樣？」

 

「……」Spock站了起來，默默握著拳頭。

 

「Speak。」

 

「我救不了他。」Spock握緊拳頭，「只有瓦肯的Healer能夠。」

 

Khan有點愣住。

 

「你知道他的健康狀況，而你忽視我對你的請求，我請求你停手，你反而加重力道。」Spock怒了，因為他知道，即便是瓦肯的Healer，也很可能幫助不了Jim。

 

Khan看向躺在地上的Jim，他有些糊塗了。

 

為什麼事情會發展成這樣？為什麼他總是會傷害到他的Omega？他只是想要留住他，留他在身邊，他只是想要留住Omega的心，可是事情為什麼變成這樣？

 

Spock看準了時機，衝上去打掉Khan手中的相位槍並踢走。

 

兩人馬上扭打在一起。Spock使出他的神經掐，然而Khan並沒有馬上倒下，而是抵抗著他的攻擊。就在兩人難分難捨的時候，門突然被撞開，五六個人闖了進來，看到Khan馬上用相位槍射擊他。

 

在Khan昏過去前，他看到了其中一個人，那個人穿著藍色勁裝，生著金色長髮，漂亮的藍色眼睛，看起來像極了他的James，除了她是個Alpha女性之外。

 

接著他眼前一黑。

 

Spock看著那名女性，他也不太理解這是甚麼情況。

 

「Spock！」Nyota衝了過來，「你們還好嗎？我的天啊！你渾身是傷！快點叫醫療人員過來！」她叫道。

 

「Nyota，Jim比較嚴重……」他說，「必須先救他……」

 

那名穿著藍兒色勁裝的金髮女人此時此刻正蹲在Jim的旁邊，用醫療用三錄儀掃描著Jim。Spock覺得她似乎懂一些醫術。

 

「那位小姐是？」他問。

 

Nyota回頭看了一眼，說，「Spock你先讓醫療人員看看你，我再慢慢跟你說……」

 

「不，我亟欲知道，」他說，「而且，我必須先通知新瓦肯那裡，很有可能需要送Jim到新瓦肯去……」

 

在將Jim送上擔架後，那名金髮女子走向Spock跟Nyota。

 

「指揮官，你傷得如此不讓醫療人員看看嗎？」

 

「在那之前，我想先了解一下，你的身分。」

 

「是的，我很清楚你會這麼說，」她停頓了一會兒，「我是Jamie Kirk。」

 

Spock挑起了一根眉毛。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章也挺過度的ＱＱ  
> 我有點累了可能會出現上次不知所云的情況ＱＡＱ  
> 有錯字也說聲對不起先  
> 因為鍵盤很難用ＱＱ  
> 　  
> Lost, Lost. 差不多要進入尾聲了  
> Khan還會出來嗎？  
> 不知道～不過也許可以安排他跟Jamie對話吧QQ

12

「我是Jamie Kirk，我的母親是James Kirk，當然不是你們的艦長，而是他的祖先。」Jamie看著陷入深層昏迷的Jim緩緩說道。

 

「你們長得好像，我的意思是，你跟我們的艦長長得好像。」Uhura說道。

 

「等一下，如果妳說的是真的，你是那個James的女兒，」他們剛剛都已經聽過Jamie的解釋了，但McCoy還是很不明白，「為何你能活到現在？都過了一兩百年的時間了……」

 

「這也是我想知道的，不過，我從未認真找尋這個答案，人生還是要保留一點神祕不是嗎？」她說，「我的父親是Khan這件事情，母親到臨終都沒跟我說。她一直把我當作普通的孩子撫養，她去世後，我透過整理遺物才逐漸知道自己的完整身世，以及我母親那邊的家人。」母親離開皇宮後，被友人救走，躲了起來。母女倆過著平穩安淡的隱居生活。

 

十七歲的Jamie後來離開家鄉，獨自在世界各地漂泊，學習許多知識。她後來發覺自己基本上不會衰老，他有著比別人多好幾倍的生命時光。於是，她投入了科學研究，鑽研延長壽命以及疾病醫治。

 

後來他到了瓦肯，做心理治療的研究；瓦肯覆滅後，她一同到了新瓦肯，在那邊繼續做科學與醫療的研究。

 

「我這一生，一直希望有機會能跟親生父親見面，當我聽聞Khan綁架了jam……Jim的時候，我立刻就知道發生甚麼事了……Jim是我母親的替代品，這是不爭的事實。而我知道我的機會來了，我能夠與親生父親見上一面。然而新瓦肯許多研究都還在不固定的階段，我一直無法回到地球……直到最近我終於有空能夠前來。」

 

「我終於見到了他，雖然我必須將他放倒，我不能再讓他傷害其他人。」

 

聽完之後，大家靜默了。

 

「你來這裡，肯定不只是為了見父親一面這麼簡單。」Spock說。

 

Jamie無奈地微笑，「是，還為了Jim的健康，我知道你們一直為了他的健康狀況煩惱，我用了我半生的時間研究當初那些Omega的健康狀況，最終我得到了答案，是的，我知道如何將改善身體狀況的藥配出來，我知道如何讓他破敗的身體變回健康。」她說，「我需要Khan的血，我將會替Jim做出藥劑，你們將會有一個健康的艦長。」

 

Jim不但是他的後代親人，也是他父親淫威下的受害者，他又長得與母親如此相像，無論如何，Jamie一定要治好Jim。

 

「謝謝你。」McCoy說，接著，其他人也向Jamie道了謝。

 

「不用謝我，我無法完全治好他，他心理方面的問題我是無法解決的，必須到新瓦肯才有辦法，我僅能提供一般協助。請再耐心等等，我相信等我們到了新瓦肯，一切都會好起來的。」Jamie說，然後她看了看時間，「還有一段很長的時間」才能到得了新瓦肯，McCoy醫生，勞煩你在這段路上照看他，Spock先生，我需要你的幫忙，等會兒請你跟我一起到實驗室，我要調配藥物給Jim。」

 

「好的。」

 

＊＊＊

 

Jim不知道自己困在這間黑暗的房間裡有多久了。

 

如今他又被懲罰，被關在這間黑暗的房間裡。搬來這個星球上已經一段時間了，這次Jim是企圖連絡聯邦被逮到才被關起來的。手腳上的鎖鍊令他皮膚生疼，颼颼的冷風令他顫抖。後穴因為強制進入造成的疼痛還在隱隱發作，口腔因為被粗大的物體長時間侵入的痠痛也都還沒消……

 

不知道孩子們還好嗎？他們一定急壞了，哭壞了，Jim知道他的孩子不能一天沒有他。他也無法一天不見到孩子。可是自從他被關進來，已經不知道幾天過去了……

 

Jim突然想起Iowa的陽光，這個星球上的陽光根Iowa的不一樣，Iowa的陽光比這裡亮多了，暖多了……即便是瓦肯星上的烈烈太陽，她也都覺得比這裡溫暖可人。

 

Jim知道自己應該就這樣了吧！沒機會離開，沒機會逃走了。

 

Khan給了他太多的孩子，他無法放棄這些孩子，他無法丟下他們一個人逃走。越是如此他就越難逃離Khan的控制。

 

也不能自殺，因為如果他死了，孩子只會讓Khan帶壞，Jim不能冒這個險，孩子的教育很重要，他自己經歷過，很清楚好的教育對孩子是多麼重要。

 

可是他自己都快承受不了這樣的苦毒，無論是生理還是心理，Jim知道自己遲早會瓦解，會崩潰，就像現在的他一樣，消沉無助。

 

門忽然在此時打開了。

 

外頭透進來的刺眼光線令Jim緊閉雙眼。

 

他的眼睛已經在這個黑暗的房間中習慣了，突然的強光令他不舒服。

 

一隻手觸碰了他的雙手。

 

Jim下意識的抽回，然而那雙手卻緊緊抓住他的手腕，不願意放開。

 

而那人輕輕地吻了Jim的手背。

 

Jim覺得有一股暖流漂進他的心裡。

 

接著，他聽到那個人在他的耳邊低語：「Jim，我來帶你回家了。」

 

Jim知道這是誰的聲音。

 

他簡直不敢相信自己。

 

「Spock！」

 

「我們回家吧！」Spock吻上Jim的唇，然後放開，「我會保護你的。」


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jamie走到透明監牢前，一名黑髮男人正背對著她。

 

「你終於來了。」男人開口說。

 

Jamie看著自己的父親，有點無奈，有點淒涼。

 

「是，我來了，這一刻，我等了幾百年。」她說，「父親，您為何不轉過身呢？」

 

「就這樣吧，就讓我背對著你。」Khan說道，「你長得太像他，太像了……」

 

「是，我跟母親長得很像。很多人都這麼說。」

 

「可以跟我說說他後來怎麼了嗎？」Khan用了一個顫抖的聲音問。

 

「有記憶以來，他在我面前都是保持著開朗的笑容，到他臨終前都是，但我知道他一直過得不開心，他的心很痛。」

 

「是嗎……」

 

「一開始我很難接受這個事實，我的父母並不相愛，日子久了，我已釋懷，也了解許多事。」

 

她繼續說，「母親始終愛著他的情人，即便他們相識的時間並不長久，卻是一輩子的刻骨銘心。而父親你，母親雖然恨你，卻已經原諒你了。至少，他的日記裡是這樣寫的。」

 

「……」Khan一時語塞。

 

「父親，您真的不願意見我一面嗎？」Jamie不死心。

 

「……對不起，Jamie，我沒有臉見你……」Khan說，雖然她已經把臉整回來了，卻無法面對自己的女兒。

 

「他……還好嗎？」Khan續道，「Jim……」Khan已經醒悟，他一直以來都把Jim當作James的替代品，無論他心中如何清楚明白，他就是不想去面對這個事實：Jim不是James，即便連James也都不屬於他。

 

「他已經無性命之憂，不過，他心靈受到的傷，沒有那麼容易復原。」

 

「Jamie，可以幫我跟他說一聲對不起嗎？」

 

「父親……好，我會轉達的。」

 

「還有，我祝福他跟那名瓦肯人能夠幸福。而我的六個兒女，你的弟弟妹妹，也請你多費心了。」

 

「我會的，父親。」

 

「對不起，Jamie，我累了，請離開吧……」

 

「父親……」

 

「Jamie，對不起，我對不起你跟你的母親。」

 

「父親……」

 

「離開吧！」

 

「……」

 

Jamie離開了。隔天，她才被通知Khan進了冬眠艙。

 

＊＊＊

 

「Jamie姐姐！聽說媽媽今天從醫院回來，是真的嗎？」Jayme用著他無辜的藍色狗狗眼看著他的大姊姊。

 

「是呀，媽媽會跟爸爸從醫院回來唷！你們的爺爺還有Bones叔叔去接他們了，你們想媽媽嗎？」

 

「當然想呀！」Jamey說，「我們已經好久沒看到媽媽了，雖然我們都去醫院看他，可是他總是在睡覺，或是不說話，爸爸說他生病了，不舒服，所以我們很乖，不打擾媽媽。」

 

「我好想媽媽噢！」Jamesina牽著最小的妹妹Jaina走過來，抬著頭看著遠方，希望能看到什麼。

 

「放心，你們媽媽今天出院，你們爸爸說媽媽已經病好了。」Jamie把孩在喝奶的James jr.抱了起來，「看！那是你們的爺爺還有爸爸媽媽！還有脾氣差叔叔！」

 

孩子們都朝Jamie所指的地方看去，果然看到四個人影，一個是Spock，另一個是Jim，走在最後面的是Sarek，還有脾氣差叔叔──Bones。

 

「爸爸！媽媽！爺爺！」孩子們都興奮地朝四人衝上去。

 

「壞脾氣叔叔！」

 

「叫誰啊你們！」醫生又氣又好笑。

 

「等等！你們這樣會弄痛媽媽的！」Jamie想阻止，卻已經來不及，他只好抱著搞不清楚狀況的James jr.走過去。

 

Jim很開心，時隔這麼久，他終於跟孩子們都團圓了。

 

那日她被送來新瓦肯，雖然Jamie的藥成功地醫治了他的身體，他卻仍然處於昏迷狀態。他一直處於夢魘狀態，後來是Spock把他救了出來。他醒了之後聽說許多瓦肯治療師都試過，卻無法成功將他從自己的夢魘中帶出來，因為他封閉自己封閉得很深很深；最後是治療師帶著Spock進入他的心靈，才把他救出來，他的意識才慢慢恢復。

 

經過數個月的休養與調理，雖然說不上跟以前當艦長時一樣健康，但已經算不錯了。畢竟Bones都認可他可以出院，就不會錯了。雖然還是固定要回醫院是接受心靈治療就是了。

 

看到孩子都這麼大了，Jim對他們感到很抱歉，畢竟沒辦法好好陪他們，是他最父母的疏忽。

 

「Jim，你無需過度自責，」Spock透過連接跟Jim說，「你是個好爸爸。」

 

Jim朝Spock笑了，「謝謝你，Spock。」

 

「謝謝你為我做的一切，謝謝你願意些受這樣的我。」

 

「你是我的T’hy’la，我愛你，這是當然的。」

 

「可惜我沒辦法給你孩子。」他指自己的身體，已經不適合再生育。

 

「Jim，你說的話不合邏輯，你已經給我六個孩子了。」

 

「謝謝你Spock。」

 

Bones快被閃光閃瞎，雖然沒心靈能力都知道這兩隻在眉目傳情。

 

他看到Jamie，又看了看Jim，「嗯……」

 

Jim發現了醫生的眉頭，「Bones，你好像想問甚麼問題。」

 

「我是有一個問題沒錯，這個問題存在我心中好久，今天終於大家團聚在一起，我就問一下吧……Jim，Jamie，你們要怎麼稱呼彼此啊？究竟Jamie要不要叫Jim媽媽呢？可是Jamie你又是Jim祖先的女兒──」

 

「Bones，」Jim拍了拍他的肩膀，「這問題太複雜，我覺得我們叫名字就好了。」

 

「不，這個問題真的有趣，醫生，你真是個有趣的人類。」Spock說。

 

「被你這麼認證，我真不知道該開心還是怎樣。」

 

這話題沒能繼續下去，大家就被孩子們的騷動給淹沒。

 

「是Uhura阿姨！」

 

「還有Scotty叔叔跟Sulu叔叔！」

 

「Chekov叔叔！」

 

Jim看著大家，覺得好感動，「怎麼大家都來了？」

 

「當然要來呀！聽說你今天出院，艦長！」

 

「對呀！Jim，很高興能再次看到健康的你！」

 

「恭喜出院！」

 

「哇！孩子都這麼大啦！上次看還這麼小呢！」

 

「別站在外面說話了！新瓦肯還是個很熱的星球，趕快進屋內吧！」

 

「耶！大家都到了！Jayme好開心！」

 

「乖孩子，阿姨給你抱抱。」

 

「耶！！！！！！」

 

今晚，Sarek大使的宅邸比平常熱鬧。

 

而Jim跟Spock從此就定居在新瓦肯上，為復興瓦肯文化盡自己的力量，並帶著六個孩子，過著如神仙眷侶一般的生活。

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念：啊終於結束了！嗚嗚！謝謝各位太太ＱＡＱ！！！！！！！！！！！當初接了黃瓜的腦洞過來寫，沒想到就寫了這麼長……雖然越寫越誇張，越寫越偏，不過終於拗回來了囧（雖然我覺的爛尾……）！積木從此跟大副定居在新瓦肯上，他們不回地球跟艦隊了，因為那邊容不下他們，還有孩子們，而新瓦肯可以，而新瓦肯還有Jamie可以幫忙帶孩子。Jamie本身就是一個Khan的後代只要受良好教育就不會變壞的最好例證，她也為瓦肯科學院盡了不少心力。
> 
> 然後啊，其實後來Jim還是為Spock生下了孩子www雖然醫生很想追殺大地精，因為他竟然把積木推入危險（不適合生育），不過，經由他本人細心照顧，積木才不會有事呢！雖然積木平安生下孩子，但醫生還是對地精非常不滿，威脅要閹了他，而積木則是又好氣又好笑。


	14. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas！

14番外

 

「我真是應該殺掉那個地精！」McCoy的火氣從十個月前到現在都沒有熄過。

 

「放輕鬆點，Bones，我沒事呀！」Jim看著朋友的暴躁臉，實在無法掩飾笑意。Bones那張愛生氣的臉，是最好的笑料。

 

「怎麼可能！那傢伙讓你懷孕！都說你不適合生育了！結果我說的沒錯吧！你差點難產死！Jim！我覺得我會氣到孩子長大！」

 

「唉唷！別說殺人犯法，瓦肯人又是瀕危物種，再說了你忍心我這麼多孩子沒有爸爸嗎？我也不想失去我的老公啊！」Jim抱著他剛出生的兒子，逗弄著他小小的尖耳朵，「多可愛的東西呀！」

 

「Jim，老實說看到你現在這麼開心的樣子，是我真的忍住殺人衝動的原因。」

 

「Bones，我知道你總是刀子口豆腐心。」小瓦肯睡醒了，Jim拉下衣領準備哺乳。

 

「哪天我真的讓你變寡婦！」

 

小尖耳伸出手抓住媽媽的胸，張開嘴吸吮，吃得津津有味。

 

「Bones，我現在很快樂。」Jim紅著臉，滿臉幸福洋溢，「我總是一個人，不管是小時候，還是當時被Khan囚禁時，我都覺得自己是一個人……其實，是孩子們讓我釋懷了，雖然我被Khan強迫生下孩子，但我逐漸覺得這是上天賜給我的禮物，雖然過程不美好，但最終的結果很美好。如果當初我沒被抓走，Spock也不會發現自己的真心……孩子都很愛我，他們是我的珍寶，我不再孤零零，小時候我如此渴望一個完整的家，如今我有了，而且家人眾多，幸福美滿。」他拉住醫生的手，笑著看著他。

 

醫生被他看得有點不好意思了。

 

「你、Spock、Sarek、孩子們、Jamie、Nyota……你們真的是我的家人，我有著這麼棒的大家庭，真的好幸福！唉唷！」小傢伙的牙齒咬了Jim，讓他吃痛。

 

「你這小東西，未免吃得太急了吧！看，都灑出來了。」小傢伙太貪心，吸很快但又喝不了這麼多，於是有些母乳順著Jim的隆起流了下去。

 

「Jim，我覺得我應該出去，不然可能換我有性命之憂。」大地精看到這個畫面可能會……

 

「想太多了Bones！哈哈！」

 

這時Spock咳嗽了兩聲。

 

「該死！大地精真的來了，我先走啦！」醫生趕緊溜出去。

 

「Jim，剛剛聽到你那些話，我很為你高興。」Spock坐到Jim旁邊，「不過不得不說，你哺乳的樣子意外地性感。」

 

「傻瓜！說甚麼呢！孩子會聽到的！」Jim遮住小地精的尖耳朵。

 

「這動作真有趣，我相信他現在還聽不懂。」

 

「我開玩笑的。」

 

「你還真是讓我猜不透呀！Jim，不過，我就喜歡這樣的你。」

 

「嘿！Spock，謝謝你救了我。」Jim拉了Spock的瓦肯袍衣領，迫使他跟他親吻。

 

「謝謝你，進入我的心，把我從我心中的牢籠給救了出來，謝謝你。」Jim透過連接跟Spock說。

 

「Jim，那是因為你是我的T’hy’la……」

 

「你甚麼時候才懂得解風情呢！」

 

「等我不懂邏輯的時候。」

 

「獃子！」

 

「罵我獃子是不合邏輯的。」

 

「唉唷！」小傢伙又咬了。

 

「小東西，不准弄痛你媽媽！」

 

「Spock，我相信他還聽不懂。」

 

「……」

 

「哈哈！被我將軍了吧！」

 

「真是有趣。」

 

END


End file.
